LEB:PC:Riaan Caldamus(renau1g)
Summary |Action=Standard|Recharge=at-will|Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d8+3}} |Action=Minor|Recharge=at-will|Power Description=Close burst 2; Target: One creature in burst; Effect: Riann marks the target. The target remains marked until he uses this power against another target. If he marks other creatures using other powers, the target is still marked. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place.If her marked target makes an attack that doesn’t include her as a target, it takes a –3 penalty to attack rolls (mark of warding). If that attack hits and the marked target is within 10 squares of her, she can use an immediate interrupt to reduce the damage dealt by that attack to any one creature by an amount equal to 5 + her Constitution modifier. (9 points)}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement|Power Description=Close burst 1; Targets: Each enemy in burst; Attack: +9 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 5 force damage.}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Arcane, Weapon|Power Description= Melee 1; Target: One creature; Attack: +13 vs. AC; Hit: 1d8 + 6 and slide 1.}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic|Power Description= Ranged 10; Target: One creature; Attack: +10 vs. Will; Hit: 1d6 + 6 psychic.Choose the target or a creature within three squares of the target and in the target's line of sight. Riaan places his Warlock's curse on that creature. If that creature is already cursed by you, you can deal your Warlock's curse damage to that creature instead of the target}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=encounter|Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Implement|Power Description=Ranged 10; Target: One creature; Attack: +10 vs. Fort; Hit: 2d6 + 6 cold damage and if target moves before ENT it takes 2d6 cold damage.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt|Recharge=encounter|Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Teleportation|Power Description=Ranged 10; Trigger: An enemy hits an ally with a melee attack; Target: The triggering enemy; Attack: +9 vs. Will; Hit: Riann teleports the target 5 squares. The target then makes its melee attack against a creature Riann chooses. If no creatures are within range of the target, the attack is expended.; Aegis of Shielding: If the target is marked by Riann's aegis of shielding power, the target’s melee attack deals extra damage equal to Riann's Constitution modifier (+4).}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=encounter|Keywords=Arcane, Poison, Implement|Power Description=Ranged 10; Target: One creature; Attack: +10 vs. Fort; Hit: 2d8 + 6 poison damage and target is held immobilized 5 feet off the ground TENT}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=daily|Keywords=Arcane, Cold|Power Description=Personal; Target: Self; Effect: Gain 13 temporary hp and any enemy that starts adjacent takes 1d6+4 cold damage until end of encounter}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=daily|Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement|Power Description=Close Burst 10; Target: One creature; Attack: +9 vs. Fort; Hit: 2d10 + 6 fire damage and hit or miss target is marked by Aegis of Shielding until end of encounter and when damage is reduced by the aegis it takes 9 fire damage.}} |Features= |Items= |Alignment=Good|Strength=12 (+1)|Constitution=19(+4)|Dexterity=10 (+0)|Intelligence=17 (+3)|Wisdom=12 (+1)|Charisma=8 (-1)|Skills=Arcana +13, Endurance +12, Athletics +9, Intimidate +9, Thievery +8|Feats=Hybrid Talent (Swordmage Warding), Mark of Warding, White Lotus Riposte, Wrathful Warrior, Durable |Equipment=Githyanki Silver Longsword +2, Cloak of Resistance +2, Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +2, Gauntlets of Arcane Might, Cannith Goggles, Acrobat Boots, 1157 gold}} Character Information Background Appearance Age: 28'Gender:' Male'Height:' 5'8"Weight: 167 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Hooks Kicker Equipment Coins: 1157gp Encumbrance: 53lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: n/a Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 13 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human(PHB) * +2 to one ability score of your choice * Languages: Choice of one language (goblin), Common * Human Defense Bonuses: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. * Bonus At-Will Power: You know one extra 1st level at-will attack power from your class. * Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat’s prerequisites. * Bonus Skill: You gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Swordmage (FRPG) * Swordbond: Call sword from a distance, recreate if destroyed * Swordmage Aegis: Use Aegis of Shielding to mark opponents * Swordmage Warding: Bonus to AC when holding a heavy blade or light blade Warlock (Vestige) * Vestige Pact * Warlock's Curse (hybrid) - only works on Warlock powers Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent (Swordmage Warding) * 1st: Durable * 2nd: White Lotus Riposte * 4th: Wrathful Warrior (Intimidate) * 6th: Mark of Warding Background Arcane Sentinal (Arcane Power): +2 Arcana Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin See the Skills template for assistance. Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power05= }} Ministats sblock=ministatsBRiaan Caldamus /B Male Human Warlock|Swordmage 7 Initiative: 3, Passive Perception: 16, Passive Insight: 13, Senses: Normal AC:23, Fort:20, Reflex:19, Will:19 HP:62/62, Bloodied:31, Surge Value:15, Surges left:13/13 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Eldritch Strike Eyes of the Vestige Sword Burst/color color=redChains of Levistus Dimensional Vortex Infernal Moon Curse Aegis of Shielding/color color=gray Armor of Agathys Swordmage Shielding Fire Charm of Hearts Swordmage's Decree Cloak of Resistance +2 Cannith Goggles Githyanki Silver Longsword +2 Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +2 Potion of Healing (x2) /color Important Stuff: Deals +1d6 damage to cursed target on Warlock powers Gains 2thp when hitting marked enemy with arcane power Conditions: Full sheet: /sblock Tracking Money Starting Gold, 7th level: 972 gp + 972 gp Starting Gold + 680 gp level n gold - 360 gp Cannith Goggles - 33 gp Adventurer's Kit - 15 gp Thieves Tools - 100 gp Healing Potion (x2) -------- 1157gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: n+1 parcel - acrobat's boots * Level 2: n+2 parcel - gauntlets of arcane might * Level 3: n parcel of gold * Level 4: n+3 parcel - Cloak of Resistance +2 * Level 5: n+4 parcel - Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +2 * Level 6: n+3 parcel - +2 Githyanki Silver Longsword Wishlist XP *Starting XP - 10000 - retired Vok Vaerhirmana- http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Vok_Vaerhirmana%28renau1g%29 *587 XP - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5588718-post151.html Total XP:10000 xp. Changes * 2011/02/14: Created Judge Comments Level 7 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status '''Status: Not Approved as 7th level character with 3750 xp by and Category:LEB Category:LEB:Dragonmarked